Blake Tedley
Blake Tedley is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, as part of The Wildcards alongside his former kayfabe brother Antonio, where he is a former ECW Tag Team Champion. History in ECW Original Series Blake debuted on Episode 2 as part of The Wildcards alongside his brother Antonio, their first match was against The Bundys, which the Wildcards won after Blake pinned George Bundy with a shoulder block. On Episode 3, Blake competed against Sermon Bundy, in a losing effort, after Blake was disqualified for ignoring a rope break At December to Dismember, The Wildcards lost to The Bundys in a Ladder Match to determine the inaugural ECW Tag Team Champions. On Episode 5, Blake returned to ECW to defeat Piss and Sermon Bundy in a Hardcore Triple Threat Match. At Armageddon, The Wildcards defeated The Bundys and The Misfits in a Hardcore Triple Threat Tag Team Match to win the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 7, The Wildcards lost the Tag Titles to Adam Pulp & Prototype. After the match, The Wildcards got into an argument. On Episode 8, Antonio turned Heel when he attacked Blake in the parking lot and slammed a car door into his leg. On Episode 9, Blake interfered in Antonio's Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match against Prototype, causing Antonio to get disqualified. At Survivor Series, Blake fought Antonio (Now going under Antonio the Awesome) in a Hardcore Match, in a winning effort. On Episode 12, Blake competed in a Fatal 4-Way Match against Chad, Yoshiharu Kitari and Eric Samoyd. When Blake & Eric pinned their opponents at the same time, it was unclear who won, but the referee's call stated that the winner was Eric. On Episode 13, Blake (Now going by Blake Tedley and coming out with a new look) defeated Chad in a singles match. At The Great American Bash, Blake Tedley was the 3rd entrant in a 10-Man Money in the Bank Match, where he was the first eliminated after being eliminated by Adam Pulp. On Episode 14, Blake answered an open challenge for the ECW YouTube Championship by Colossus, but was unsuccessful. On Episode 15, Tedley competed in a Hardcore Fatal 4-Way Match against Antonio the Awesome, Gas-O and the eventual winner, Chad. On Episode 17, Blake encountered Gas-O in the parking lot to let Gas-O know about the upcoming debut of the ECW Hardcore Championship. On Episode 20, Blake unsuccessfully challenged Antonio the Awesome for the ECW Hardcore Championship. Revival Blake Tedley returned to ECW on Episode 11, assisting Antonio the Awesome in winning the ECW Hardcore Championship against John Wayne Glover. On Episode 12, Tedley competed in his return match against Yoshiharu Kitari, in a winning effort. After the match, Tedley was attacked by JWG. At Royal Rumble, Tedley competed in the Royal Rumble Match as the 20th entrant, lasting 4 minutes 26 seconds, before being eliminated by Hale and JP Requirement. On the Episode 13 Pre-Show, Tedley competed against Prototype, in a losing effort. On the main show, Tedley assisted ATA in retaining the Hardcore title against JBL. On Episode 14, Tedley lost to JBL in a squash match. On Episode 16, Blake came out with Antonio the Awesome. ATA and Blake turned face when ATA announced he would be dropping 'the Awesome' from his name and announced the reunion of The Wildcards. After the announcement, both men were attacked by Mastodon. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Bundy Killer/Shoulder Barge (Running Shoulder Block) {2007} ** Diving Elbow Drop {2017} ** Tiger Bomb (Double Underhook Powerbomb) {2018-Present, previously used as a signature move} * Signature Moves * Nicknames ** "The Wildcard" * Managers ** Antonio * Entrance Themes ** "Break it Down" by The DX Band (Used as part of The Wildcards and in singles competition) ** Unknown Theme (Used as Blake Tedley) ** "Rogue & Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Antonio) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Tag Team Champions Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:Hardcore Category:Heavyweights